The guy next door
by lilvamplvr
Summary: Bella and Edwards parents have been friends and neighbours since the dawn of time. They grow up together and are the bestest of friends but as they grow older can their relationship change?includes the gang.ALL HUMAN.EXB AXJ RXE. my first fic:P contact me
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey,, i noe this is my first fic and not so sure if its that gud:P tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its all human if u wanted to noe:P ummmmm havin trouble posting too many instructions:D anyways**

**disclaimer: I 3 twilight but unfortunatly steff mayer own it ALL!!**

* * *

Es POV

I grasped my husbands hand like a lifeline. I tried to ignore the pain surrounding me and pushed with all my remaining energy. I heard a cry, one different to my own sile

nt tears.

The midwife handed me my bundle of joy who was crying so hard it looked like he might explode. I laughed at my antics and only just noticed a hand that wasn't my own. I look up to see the shining face that I would love and cherish for the rest of my life, Carlisle.

I take one last glance at my little boy and place a kiss on his forehead and whisper, "Hello, Edward"

---Later that day----

I was aloud visitors now, my other 3 and a half year old bundle of joy Emmett tip toed into the room as if he was a detective going on a journey to find a treasure. He spots me for the first time and gives me a smile from ear to ear.

He forgets his act and sprints over with Carlisle in pursuit.

"hey momma!!" he all but yelled.

"hey cutie!!". He scowled." I told u momma, I'm a BIG boy now, I'm not cute any more, I'm ha- han..Daddy help please!!"

Carlisle smiled adoringly at his son. "Handsome, son" "exactly" he added smugly.

Emmett suddenly remembered why he was here and whispered" where is he?". I pointed to the crib next to my bed. He ran over and had to have help from Carlisle to peek in. Emmet gasped" he so little. And wrinkly" he added, screwing up his face. I laugh. "That's Edward, he's your new little brother". "Does that mean when he gets grown up like me we can play wrestle and kar-karate!!" he exclaimed. I nodded. "YYYAAAYY" he did his own little happy dance.

Emmet stayed in my room for a while but was getting bored with Edward only sleeping eating and to his great amusement pooping.

The next day my sister Elizabeth and her husband Marc came over a few hours after Emmett with their 3 year old daughter Alice finally giving Emmet something to do.

I was greeted with a round of "congratulations" and he's "beautiful". "my favourite part is his eyes" I respond." They are a beautiful shade of emerald a mix between my brown eyes and Carlisle's blue ones". They look at Edward and nod clearly agreeing with me.

While Elizabeth went to get something to eat I hear Emmett and Alice introducing themselves. I peek around the curtain to see a pair of children who both have the same blonde hair and hazel eyes. One boy, one girl, unmistakably twins. They were talking animatedly to each other, by they I mean Emmett and the blonde girl in their own conversation and Alice and the blond boy just staring at each other.

Emmett notices my stare and drags the blonde girl over by the hand. "Momma, this is Rosalie, she is seeing her new baby cousin, he was born yesterday like Edward momma!! Can you believe it!?" I smile and nod at the both of them, with their hands still intertwined.

"So Rosalie, are you here all by yourself?" I ask already knowing the answer. She giggles and flashes me a smile, showing her dimples and perfect white teeth. She shakes her head. "No miss Emmett's mommy, I am here with my mommy and my twin brother, Jasper" She points to the little blond boy who is now talking to Alice." My aunty is in hospital just like you because she also has a little baby". She peeks into the little crib beside my bed and again shows her perfect teeth and dimples. I can see Emmett staring at her with something that looks like adoration in his eyes. "Emmett it's not polite to stare" I scold him gently, He blushes and looks down. Rosalie giggles again. Emmett shots me a death glare and grabs Rosalie's hand. "Lets go see little Amie, Rose". And he stomps off without a second glance.

Alice sees this exchange and follows Emmett's example, bringing the little boy Jasper over, surprising myself and Jasper apparently, when she grasps his hand in her own tiny one. She smiles at me." This is Jasper aunty Es!" I smile at my nickname. "Hello Jasper". He replies with a wave. He clearly is the shy twin. I hear Alice talking at a hundred miles an hour and I only catch the gist of it. I smile down at her acting as though I understand." Can Jasper come over to visit some time?" She asks suddenly." I don't know, Hun, I will have to ask his parents" I look over to jasper who nods enthusiastically; He sprints out the door dragging Alice by the hand.

They return in a few minutes with a tall blonde woman. We chat for a while. I Find out her name is Ana and Rosalie and Jasper are her only children. I introduce her to Edward and tell her about Emmett who is wondering around somewhere. I'm not worried. Everyone knows Emmett, because Carlisle works Emmett usually spends his free time at the hospital making friends.

Ana and I get to know each other and make a play date for the kids next week seeing as I am bed ridden for the next few days.

Edward starts to stir and Ana gets up to leave." Well I will leave you to it Esme, see you on Friday" "Bye Edward" she croons looking into the cot. She gives me one last smile and walks out to look for Rosalie and Jasper.

A few hours later, the person who has stood by me since I was 5 walked in with her bulging belly. Renee is due next week, its her first. "Hey! Oh Esme! He's gorgeous!" she mentions toward the feeding baby now in my arms. "how are you?" I ask as she sits down clearly tired form the short walk to my room. " tired." I laugh at her frankness. "how's little Bella?" She smiles at the mention of the little life form stirring her belly. "She is fine and healthy, she's kicking a lot though." She answered rubbing her swollen stomach.

After a few hours of conversation, Renee says she has to go home and take a break. She hugs me tightly and says goodbye.

Elizabeth takes Emmett to her house along with Alice for a sleepover. "Where's my kiss Emmett?!" He rolls his eyes and makes his way towards me. He reaches up on his toes and plants a kiss reluctantly on my cheek. "Eeeeeeeeewww!!" he exclaims as he wipes his lips. I just smile and say goodbye.

Carlisle walks in after his shift. "Visiting hours are over" he told me. I hand the now sleeping Edward to Carlisle and get ready for bed, only just realising how tired I am.

I lie back down in my bed Carlisle places Edward next to me. I smile at him. "I love you" he kisses me and replies "forever". He leaves for home and I fall immediately to sleep exhaustion of today's events taking over, with Edwar

d tucked warmly into my side. I dream pleasant dreams.

**

* * *

**

** PLEASE REVIEW!! I WONT CONTINUE IF U DONT..:p this is quite fun:D**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**hey guys! cnt beleive i got at least sum reviews!! that would be awesom if i got more*hopeful smile..**

**anyways nxt chp but its shorter than the last:P sryy**

**disclaimer: as much as i luv it i dnt own it:D**

**im looking for a beta so if ur interested:P**

* * *

Es POV

I was surprised at how time actually flew whilst you're have a good time. I'm at home now making idle conversation with Ana. Renee would have been here but she is due very soon and is way too tired to be doing anything active. I told her to call me if she starts getting contractions seeing as she's a single mother and that jerk Charlie she used to love basically sprinted out the door at the mention of a baby.

"Edward is very quiet" Ana mentioned. I nodded, I had noticed Edward rarely cried compared to Emmett who used to bawl his eyes out into the ungodly hours of the morning. Ana was standing over the baby blue cot playing with Edward and making goo gaa faces. I smiled.

I made myself busy with cleaning the kitchen. I watched out the window seeing Emmett getting dirty with mud pies and Rosalie watching with a look of discuss and amusement. Ana didn't live far so they had come over very quickly.

I could also hear the smashing together of building blocks coming from upstairs, must be Alice and Jasper.

It was around 1pm now and I had finished preparing lunch, Ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches. I laughed at all of the children's ravenous faces.

AL POV

Me and Jazzy were building a great BIG BIG tower with all of Emmett's trillions of blocks. Jasper chose to build his side with all the green blocks.

"Stop hogging all the green blocks Jazzy!" I whined. He smiled showing his front teeth."No! they're my favourite ones!!" I cocked my head to the side "why?". His cheeks turned pink and he looked down, that was weird. "because they look like your eyes". Now it was my turn to look down, I could feel a faint burning in my cheeks.

A nervous silence set over us. Then a squeal came from outside. We both ran to the window and peeked out. I burst into a fit of giggles. Emmett was covered in mud and so was Rosalie, she looked like my mommy when she was fighting with daddy. But it wasn't that that was making me angry, the squeal had come from Emmett. He was clearly making mud pies but then I noticed the neighbourhood cat, Squishy, also drenched in mud. The cat had wrecked his pie!!! His squeal was also very girly.

After my giggles had died down I had heard aunty Es calling for lunch. I grabbed Jaspers big hand, ignoring the opened mouth stare he gave me, and sprinted down the stairs. I was met with a super huge yummy sandwich, a grumpy dirty Emmett and a very angry muddy looking Rosalie.

R POV

Emmett's house was so nice! It was very big too. Once we had gotten to his house he grabbed my hand like he had done when I met him and ran outside into his huge backyard.

"We're gonna make mudpies Rosie!" I grimaced at the mention of mud and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at my nickname. I sighed, "Okay, but I aint touching any mud" he nodded in agreement and went to grab me a stool to sit on.

When he returned he was carrying a small chair and a beautiful smile. "you're dress is very pretty rose" I smiled. "it's my favourite one" I said proudly. I got many comments like that so I was used to it, but it was different when Emmy said it I just didn't know why. I sat down and watched Em begin his mud pie with expertise.

After a few minutes of fun conversation I saw it a sleek brown and spotted cat in close pursuit with a mouse. I jumped up and told Em to move but it was too late. The cat had sprinted right through Emmett's mud pie. To my great amusement he let out a high pitched squeal. But as he did he splattered sloppy mud everywhere, including my favourite dress!. I glared daggers at the back of Emmett's head, but he was too worried about his stupid pie. I had also heard fits of giggles coming from the upstairs window. Jasper and Alice. They were dead men.

"time for lunch kids" I heard Esme shout. And as fast as a bullet Emmett streaked inside. Once I had gotten inside Alice and Jasper were still smiling I gave them both my best death glare. That made them smile even more if that was possible.

Esme noticed our appearance and told us to go and clean up. "but I'm staring momma!" Em whined. "you're not getting my seats dirty" she told us. I followed her into the bathroom. I heard a shrill of a phone and Esme sprinted to go get it and just as fast she was out the door yelling instructions at my mom. "Renee's water has broken; I'm going to the hospital, look after the kids" the whole while my mum was basically shooing her out the door. I wonder what that meant.

* * *

** i noe u want too.. that little green button.. it calls to you "Press me,Press me!" :P**

**looking for a beta!!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**sigh.. srry guys just rlly out of it lately and extremly tired. hope u lyk memba all u guys r awesom for giving this a chance :P**

**disclaimer.. i dnt own .. blah blha**

**w8.. i do own!! jst not twilight *disappointed sigh XD**

**srry its soo short:(**

* * *

Es POV

I heard the shrill of the phone and all but sprinted towards it already in a sweat.

"..Es..mee.. it's time" came Renee's voice in a strangled whisper.

"I'm coming Renee!'... I dropped the phone and started to run but then turned and gave Ana an apologetic look.

"I'm fine.. Go go.. Shoo!" she was yelling while pushing me out the door. I grabbed Edwards carry cot put him as gently as possible in it.

I shot her a thankful smile and ran next door careful not to ruffle Edward too much.

I pushed the front door to Renee's house open and began to look for her. I found her sitting on the couch taking in deep breaths.

"it's okay, were going to make it, let's go". I helped her up with one hand and guided her into my car. I buckled Edward up in the back and sped off.

We got to the emergency ward at forks hospital and immediately nurses noticed what was going on and got into action. Renee was put into a wheel chair and was wheeled away pulling me along with her.

Among the nurses I saw Stacey, one of my good friends; I asked her a silent question with my eyes and mentioned the curious baby in the cot.

"Of course Esme!" she exclaimed and took Edward as I handed him to her.

I smiled and went along with Renee.

**(A/N I dnt wanna rlly go into details bout the birth of little Bella srry :D)**

Once we were in Renee's ward with a beautiful little girl. I went out in search of Edward on my way I called Ana.

"Hey, the birth went well! Isabella Marie Swan" I started

"Awww soo pretty!" she replied

"She's allowed visitors now, so if you want you can come over."

"umm.. okay!"

"yep I will see you in a few"

"okay bye"

"bye"

I hung up and continued my now desperate search. I walked back over to where the main desk was and asked if Stacey was around. The nurse on duty directed me toward to kids play area.

There I saw a now sleeping Edward in Stacey's arms. Before they saw me I got my phone out and snapped a picture. I walked in and Renee was talking to Carlisle.

"they're coming over now"

"that's great" exclaimed Renee, who was still very excited about her new baby girl. She decided that Bella was too informal so she went with Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan. I liked it.

"Hey you two". Stacey smiled. She put Edward back in his cot and handed him over to me.

" I can't even begin to thank you Stacey, I –" but I was cut off.

" it's my pleasure Esme, he's a little angel and he's going to grow up in to total spunk". She winked at me. I just laughed.

I gave her a awkward one armed hug, and started to walk out, but before I left I quickly said "thank-you so much Stace it means a lot" she just waved it off.

When I got back to Renee's room, I hadn't noticed how long I had been gone. Everyone was there. When I say everyone I mean EVERYONE. Even Carlisle.

I shot Renee an apologizing smile. She smiled back.

"aahh I see little Mr. Cullen has arrived." Renee said, mentioning to Edward.

"yes he has been having fun in the playroom and he is worn-out."

Suddenly there was a chorus of "THERES A PLAY ROOM!" and "WHERE IS IT!" coming form the kids. I laughed at their faces. They were so eager and so adorable.

I couldn't resist" uh-uh-uhh! Your .only allowed to go to the play room if you give Aunty Es a big hug!"

They all sprinted over and I was ambushed with hard squeezes. "ALL DONE!" Emmet screamed.

"shhhh" Rosalie scolded him." We're in a hozital Em, no shoutin' cus of all the babies! And wittle isabeya"

He blushed, which seemed to become more common for my little Emmett.

"Rosalies right Emmett, we have to be very quiet here". He pouted.

"why does everyone pick on mee!" and a single tear slid down his face.

Rosalie shot into action squeezing him around the neck. "it's okay Em, it just so all the little babies don't start to cwy". She smiled and let go of his neck.

"Okay Rosie" He whispered. Silence.

As soon as we realised the show was over, Carlisle got up placed a kiss on my cheek and showed the kids to the play room shaking his head the whole way.

* * *

**that little green button calls to you doesnt it!? yes it does! it screams "click me..click me!"**

**just press it already! i**

**lilvamplvr:P**

* * *


End file.
